


In Every Time

by SecondFromTheRight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondFromTheRight/pseuds/SecondFromTheRight
Summary: Iris deflated, slumping before straightening again more formally, as if he was a stranger. “Are you…” she looked him over but kept her focus away from his face. “Are you from another Earth?”Stepping closer, Barry shook his head. “No, no, it’s me, it’s just…”“You’re from the future, like Savitar.” She breathed, finding his eyes again.“No!” he rebuked, hearing Thawne in his head as he told Nora about his time-remnat. It felt close again and it had only just happened for this Iris. She was still in her outfit for HR’s funeral. He took a breath. “Yes, I’m from the future, but I’m nothing like Savitar. I’m not adifferentBarry.”Set 5x08
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	In Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after 5x08 originally aired, so over a year ago now. It sat with other works that were mostly but just not quite finished. I haven't watched this season yet but from what I know about it, it seemed like if I didn't post this now, there was no point posting it ever. It seemed like it was losing relevance, I guess. I am also trying to get other works finished too, including Flash ones, particularly Earth 2 Comes to Earth 1. I will finish it, I will finish it, I will finish it.
> 
> I always wanted an Iris/Barry scene when he traveled through time.  
> And I always wish for more focus for Iris to actually get to deal with shit she goes through. Simple as that.

“Here!” Barry called through the noise as he grabbed Nora’s shoulder and guided her out of the speedforce. The two of them tumbled out onto a street where blue lit up the night’s sky; lightning crackled and sirens blazed. The sounds of panic of a city was all around them.

“What?” Nora asked with exerted breath as she stared, looking around at all the chaos. “Where are we?”

Barry tried to settle himself, for both of their sakes. He looked up at a nearby building, knowing exactly how close they were to the centre of everything. “The roof, come on.” He urged.

“Dad!” he heard before speeding off, glad Nora followed after him as they scaled the building. Coming to a stop, he slowly walked towards the edge of the roof to peer down. “Dad, where are we?” she asked before once again following him. “What is that?” she asked with some fear as she came to stand beside him.

“It’s the speedforce.” He said, feeling the moment on him as he stared down at his family gathered together, the family he was about to leave. Iris.

“I don’t understand.” Nora whispered.

“It’s two years ago. I… I changed the timeline,” he turned to her. “Too much,” he clarified, needing her to know what she could and couldn’t do. “There were consequences.” He said quietly as he faced the street below again.

“Destroying Central City is a consequence?” she challenged with confusion.

Barry took a breath. “Savitar. I changed everybody’s lives. I had to leave for a while.”

Nora shook her head. “I still don’t understand.” She repeated, irritation and fear coming through in her voice.

He turned to her, but kept his focus on what was happening on the street. “I created a new timeline. Then…” He swallowed, trying to steady himself. “Then I changed my mind and came back to the original one. It changed…a lot of things,” he explained quietly, an exhale on his breath, still feeling the weight of it, of what he’d done, to all of them, before and after his decision. “It’s why Savitar existed. I…stayed…in the speedforce, for a while.” He added softly.

“Stayed?” Nora repeated with disbelief. “Like…lived?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said, fully facing her. “You have to be careful with the speedforce, Nora.” He cautioned as he met her eyes.

“I know.” she hit back with some attitude, a slight huff on her face that reminded him of those first few weeks. But then she looked down to the street and her expression softened, changing for concern. “Oh, mom,” she whispered with worry. Her comment made him follow her attention as he watched himself walking away from Iris, into the speedforce. “How many times does mom lose you?” she asked.

He didn’t know how to answer that. “I have to go see her.” He said instead.

“What?” Nora questioned. “But…” she trailed off as they both watched the speedforce close, everything quietening in a second as it did, leaving a stillness that felt the opposite of peaceful. Eerie, and tension-filled, instead. Loss.

Barry put his hands on her shoulders. “Nora, meet me back here in an hour, okay? If something happens and you need me, I’ll be at the loft. But you can’t let anyone see you. Not even as a stranger – they might remember you when you first enter our timeline in the future and it will change everything.” He warned.

She frowned back at him. “But you’re going to change everything by going to see mom?” she asked, confusion and curiosity plain.

Dropping one hand, Barry turned again and watched as Joe hugged Iris below them. “I’m not changing anything,” he whispered, letting the moment play out before turning back. “One hour. Be careful.” He said with a reassuring squeeze of the hand still on Nora’s shoulder before he ran off to the loft.

\------------

Waiting in their living room for Iris, Barry thought back to earlier, to what had made him come here and show himself to this timeline’s Iris.

\------------

Barry frowned as Iris stood by the comms looking distracted, and worried. “Are you okay? I thought you were for this idea.” He asked, confused as she’d been so encouraging about Nora’s plan.

“I am. It’s…” she stopped, giving a sigh before coming around the comms towards him. She gave another sigh, a deep exhale, readying herself as she stood in front of him. “I am,” she repeated with a steadying nod. “It’s just…there’s something I didn’t tell you.”

Frowning even more, he searched her face. “What is it?”

“I think you have to make another…stop, when you…go.” She said carefully.

“In the past?” he asked, watching her nod. “What do you mean?”

Tilting and bowing her head, Iris looked away from him. “The night you went into the speedforce, you came to see me,” she said, flicking her eyes up to meet his. “And I’m pretty sure it was… _this_ you, _now_ , you.” She gestured towards him with her hands out, palms facing up.

“A future me came to see you?” he repeated, trying to understand.

“Yeah.” She said in a breath, like the burden of knowing it was falling away.

He shook his head. “Why you didn’t say anything?”

“Because I didn’t know if I could, for one. My way of trying to preserve the timeline,” she explained with a small shrug. “And with everything that had happened, part of me wasn’t sure what could change that would make you comfortable with going back in time again. And once you were home…that was all that mattered.” She said quietly, a smile marking the corner of her mouth as she looked at him with bright eyes.

Barry stared back at her, his own smile forming. “So, what…” he trailed off with a shake of his head, a new frown on his face as he tried to find out what had happened. “I mean…”

“Well,” she started, refocusing. “You told me that I…I guess this me,” she continued with a thoughtful frown, holding a hand to her chest in reference to herself. “I had told you about it before going back in time, that what we were facing in the future involved you going back in time. That’s also why I didn’t say anything. It clearly wasn’t the time yet – _that_ time,” she tried to explain as it got confusing. “But now…this seems like it could be it.” She said with another shrug of her shoulders. “And Barry…I think you need to do this. I barely kept things together while you were gone, if I hadn’t known that at least some timeline existed somewhere where you came back…” she trailed off with a shake of her head. “I don’t know how I would have made it without knowing there was at least a chance.” She whispered, her eyes shining emotion.

He nodded, accepting she’d needed this and it was the right thing. “Okay.”

“It happens at the loft.” She said with some care, everything about what ‘it’ was unsaid as she stared up at him and Barry wondered how the interaction went. He’d never seen Iris when he’d travelled through time other than Flashpoint where she hadn’t known him. And to have to travel through time to fulfil something that he’d kind of already had done was a new side of things for him.

\------------

“What is it?” he asked as Iris stared at him, taking him in.

She shook her head, her eyes wide and her lips pressed together as she continued to look at his body. “Nothing, I just… I know that outfit.” She explained as she met his eyes again.

Barry looked down at the all-black outfit he’d decided to wear for the task. “I guess we know you’re right about the timing then,” he said. “Nora?” he asked, sure he knew the answer already but checking for sure that then-Iris hadn’t met her in any way.

Iris shook her head again. “No, but –”

Barry cut her off, finishing her thought for her. “You still think she should go,” he said. Iris gave a small smile back as she nodded. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled it before closing the distance between them. “I love you.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you.” Iris gave back.

\------------

He held his breath as he heard a key and the door of the loft being opened. Even with what had just happened in her time, Iris seemed to sense someone was there straight away, quickly turning to him. “Barry?” she whispered, hope lighting her voice.

“Iris.” He uttered automatically.

“Barry!” She cried. The light switched on and the door slammed closed as she rushed towards him.

He put a hand up. “Iris, I’m not…”

“Not my Barry.” She realised in a breath, stopping a few feet away from him, just past the couch.

Barry paused, taking in the tear stains on her face. “Not exactly.” He said sadly, wanting to help her, comfort her.

She deflated, slumping before straightening again more formally, as if he was a stranger. “Are you…” she looked him over but kept her focus away from his face. “Are you from another Earth?”

Stepping closer, he shook his head. “No, no, it’s me, it’s just…”

“You’re from the future, like Savitar.” She breathed, finding his eyes again.

“No!” he rebuked, hearing Thawne in his head as he told Nora about his time-remnant. It felt close again and it only just happened for this Iris. She was still in her outfit for HR’s funeral. He took a breath. “Yes, I’m from the future, but I’m nothing like Savitar. I’m not a _different_ Barry.”

She was quiet for a second, bringing her hands to her hips as she thought it through. “So…you come back. We…we get you back?” she asked, her voice cracking on the last words even as she stood tall, so clearly trying to be strong.

He couldn’t stop the smile he felt, he couldn’t help how much he practically melted. Since coming to do this, he finally knew the right thing to say; it was easy. “I’ll always come back to you, Iris; I’ll always come home to you. No matter what.” He promised.

Taking a shaky breath in, she looked up at him. “When?” she whispered with a cry as a tear ran down her cheek. “How long?”

With a frown, he shook his head with regret. “I can’t…tell you that.” He knew Iris hadn’t known when he’d come back, or even how.

She brushed the tears from her face as she turned away, her hand going back to her hips. He watched her nod to herself before she faced him again. “Why are you here?” she asked, put together again and ready to deal with whatever situation he was bringing her.

It took him a second to speak, wanting so badly just to comfort her. “What we’re…” Pausing, he brought his hands together, cupping his right over the left in an old, nervous habit he thought was mostly matured out of him. But the situation he was in now, resisting the need to go to Iris, to his wife – it was hard. Swallowing, he tried again, quickly finding himself having to clear his throat as it had closed up; his own emotion as obvious as hers. “The…The meta situation we have right now, in my present, it involved having to come back to the past. Before leaving, you told me…about this,” he gestured with a soft, useless shrug. She let out a sigh, hanging her head as she stared at the floor. “You’re going to be okay, Iris.” He tried to reassure her, needing to do something.

She lifted her head, her eyes seeking his. “Am I?” she asked, her eyes shining with more tears even as she stood, trying to take stock of what was going on.

“Yes,” he promised, lowering his head to meet her eyes as much as he could. “You can get through this. I know you can.”

Tightening her lips, she shook her head. “I don’t know how.” She whispered before taking a slow, shaky breath as she again tried to steady herself.

Unable to hold back any longer, he moved forward, his fidgeting hands finding purpose on her upper arms; her shoulders slumped in his grasp. Her eyes also closed at the contact. “The way you always do, by being the strong and resilient person I’ve always known.” He encouraged, knowing that she could get through this, she could get through anything. She'd always been the one to hold him up, to give him hope when he didn't think he had any left. His lightning rod.

She took another breath through her mouth, releasing it again slowly, deliberately. Her eyes remained closed, her eyebrows furrowing the only reaction to the circles he brushed over her arms with his thumbs. “I don’t know if I can be that without you.” She finally said, breaking his heart all over again.

“You can,” he tried but she shook her head. “Hey.” He cupped her right cheek, trying to get her attention.

She froze, blinking her eyes open as she lifted her hand to cover his before bringing both their hands between them. “We…” she trailed off, staring down at his hand in hers. She smoothed over his wedding ring with her fingers.

Barry gave a watery laugh, feeling the warmth of being married to her. Of a dream come true. “Yeah.” He smiled.

“We get married.” She whispered, her tone dazed, her attention still focused on the metal.

He nodded happily. “We do.”

“I get to be Iris West-Allen.” She said, a smile curling her lips before she took another shaky breath.

He took her hand, enclosing his over hers before using his other hand to cup her left cheek, brushing away the tear that was falling. “You always were.” He vowed, using the words he remembered she said just hours ago for her, as sure of this as of the wedding vows they finally got to make.

Meeting his eyes again, she scanned back and forth before exhaling and closing her eyes, leaning into his hand still on her cheek. “Okay.” She said with a nod and Barry watched her take charge of all her strength. She stood taller, squaring her shoulders.

He brushed his fingertips across her skin a couple more times before letting his hand fall away. “Why don’t you get changed, and get some sleep.” He suggested, wanting to take care of her. He gave a squeeze of her hand that was still in his, loosening his hold so their fingers linked instead.

\------------

In the bedroom, he faced her back as she stood in front of their bed. “Iris?” he questioned but she didn’t react. “Hey, what is it?” he asked, putting a hand on her lower back as he came to stand beside her.

She stared at their bed. “I was just wondering how many nights I’m going to have to sleep alone for.” She said numbly.

Barry would swear he could feel her pain, her grief. “Iris.” He uttered.

Clearly hearing his helplessness, she turned to him. “You come back, I know. And…thank you, for letting me know, because I…” she stopped herself, her mouth closing as she turned back to the bed. “But you’re not back yet, so…” she nodded, sniffing as she gave a shrug with just one shoulder. “I keep thinking about him.”

“Who?” he asked with a frown.

“Savitar,” she said almost in a daze, so different to the one of awe at finding out they get married. “I shot…” she stopped herself once again, and Barry watched her pull herself together, swallowing, before she shifted her body slightly in his direction. “I know it wasn’t you, or my… _you_ , but he was still… and I shot him.” She finished a flat tone. There were very few times in their lives that Barry had known Iris to ramble. She was too confident, too strong for the kind of rambling and stuttering he’d given for much of that time.

Taking a hold of her shoulders, he turned her fully towards him. She let herself be moved, but her lack of reaction didn’t comfort him. “To save me,” he assured her as he lowered his head to better meet her eyes. “And Iris, he was about to be erased anyway. You wanted to help him.” He continued, trying to get through to her.

“We both did,” she whispered as her eyes finally flickered up to his. She looked back and forth at him, searching his face. “How long are you staying here for?”

Barry paused. “I have to leave in 30 minutes.” He said regretfully, apologetically. A want to use his Flash-time powers with her crossed his mind, but he couldn’t. This Iris didn’t know about that yet.

A small, broken noise escaped her mouth. Something between a scoff and a cry. “I lose three Barry’s in as many days, that’s…” she trailed off with a nod, her shoulders tensing under his hands as she fully turned away.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered with a shake of his head. For now, for then, god he was so sorry. She’d gotten through this – he’d known that she would, it was part of why he’d left, because he knew she could handle anything, but seeing her now, Barry realised how much he had taken that strength of hers for granted as he’d walked away into the speedforce. He hadn’t thought enough about what it would actually be like for her. He knew that from therapy, that he hadn’t considered her enough. Since then she’d talked to him about how hard it had been, but seeing her in the moments after…it was something else. Iris had paid for his mistakes as much as he had. It hadn’t just been him. He heard some of her final words before he’d walked away, “It’s not fair.” echo in his mind. She’d been right. None of it had been fair for her. He was also realising there were still things they hadn’t talked about. Savitar… But he didn’t know what he could do to help, except tell her that it would be okay again.

“Is my…” she started. Tilting her head in his direction, she searched his eyes. “In the speedforce, I know it said you wouldn’t be in hell but after Wally…” she paused, slowly wetting her lips before she swallowed. “Is my Barry okay?” she whispered, her words breaking mid-sentence on ‘okay’, a cry she quickly muffled again.

“He will be, because of you.” He promised her.

Iris was shaking her head before she spoke. “That’s not an answer.” She pointed out, worry building on her face as she faced him.

“I’m not…” he started quickly, trying to stop that fear affecting her. Closing the space between them again, he reached out and curled some hair behind her ear, brushing his fingers over the skin there. “There’s…no pain, or anything like that. He’s not suffering.” He settled on.

She nodded slowly, her focus turning downward. “Okay.” She accepted.

“Here, come on.” He urged, encouraging her back towards the bed.

\------------

“Iris.” He whispered sadly as they lay in bed together side by side.

A tear fell, quickly hitting the pillow below. “I thought we made it, I thought we saved our future together.”

“We did, and we will.” He tried to assure her as his own tears started to sting. He was seeing the love of his life grieve, grieve him.

Closing her eyes, she shook her head. “I don’t know what to do, Barry.” She cried. Her shoulders shook.

Barry leaned further in. He cupped her neck and lowered his head against hers until their temples touched, sharing the same pillow. He could feel shivers running through her body. “You keep moving. Every day, you keep going.” He said, trying to encourage her.

“You’re coming back to me.” She whispered, as if it was her own reassurance she was saying out loud.

“Always,” He promised as he brushed his thumb along her jawline. “I’ll always come back home to you, Iris.”

\------------

“Are you okay?” Barry asked as he saw Nora. She was there before him.

“Yeah, didn’t get myself into any problems.” She smiled, her tone forced a little and Barry wondered how wrecked he looked.

“Good.” He nodded.

“Are you okay?” Nora asked, almost side-eyeing him. “Mom?” she added.

Barry let out a heavy sigh, exhaling through his nose. He was tired, and he was torn between wanting to stay and watch over this Iris and go back to their time to see Iris to assure himself that she’d – they’d – made it through this time. “Yeah,” he mostly dismissed. Nora didn’t need to know the details; she just needed to know they made it through this like they had everything else. He knew Iris would protect her the same way. “Ready to go?” he asked instead.

“Yeah,” she said quietly, awkwardly. It tore at him. “Wait, dad,” she said in a rush and Barry prepared himself to try to explain something to her about him and Iris. “Is that going to happen again? Will I cause that?” she asked, surprising him as she referred to the speedforce instead of him and Iris. Her eyes were wide with some fear, quickly reminding Barry that honesty, knowledge, was sometimes the best way to protect her.

“No, Nora,” he shook his head as he gave her his attention and stood in front of her. “You coming back in time changes the timeline. It will override the previous one. It won’t… _break_...the same way.” He explained, thinking of his own experiences, of Jay explaining things to him.

“Oh. Okay.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

Frowning in concern, he continued to address her. “But you still have to be careful.” He warned gently. She nodded, almost chided as she looked up at him. “Let’s go.” He encouraged as he put an arm around her.

\------------

Barry was grateful that Nora followed his lead again as he continued to use his speed just to get across the Star Labs building to Iris the second they got back. He distractedly heard Ralph say something about how little time they’d taken, but he only had eyes for Iris.

She came around the desk to meet him. “Hey.” She whispered against his jacket as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Hey.” He said in a soft sigh. Closing his eyes, he comforted himself with her presence. She was okay, they had made it through, she’d brought him back, like always.

The quietening sounds of the others leaving the room together broke their moment. They pulled back from the hug, but kept a loose hold on each other.

Iris looked up at him with a small, understanding smile. “I woke up alone and…” she shook her head. “I couldn’t sleep in that bed again until you came back.” She explained and Barry remembered the sheets on the couch the night he got home.

“I’m sorry, Iris.” He whispered.

“I know why you did it,” she said, understanding, accepting. She always got it, but he didn’t feel any less sorry. “We can still save our future, Barry. We have to.”

“I love you.” He said the one thing he knew for sure.

The corners of her mouth turned upwards. “I love you too.” She returned. They both took another moment to feel that love before she refocused, taking a step back. “Let’s see if this works.” She said in a breath.

\------------

“We’ll find him.” Iris assured as they got back to the loft.

“I know.” He agreed as he closed the door.

“Killer Frost not being affected could really help us,” she continued as she moved further into their living space. Barry found himself stuck where he stood, staring at her and remembering her past self. He should have been thinking about Cicada, like Iris was, but he couldn’t. Realising he wasn’t saying anything, she tilted her head and took him in. “You okay?” she asked, her brow creased with concern.

It unstuck him, giving him the ability to slowly step towards her. “Seeing you like that again, being reminded how I left you,” he paused as he closed the gap between them, almost by the couch, not far from where their conversation had taken place in the past. “After I came back, we never really…talked about what you had to do.” He prompted.

She raised her eyebrows, her eyes softening as she looked back at him. “You were back, it didn’t matter anymore.” She allowed with a small, single-shoulder shrug.

“Iris.” He urged.

With a deep breath, she turned away, moving away from him and Barry didn’t know if he was bringing up things he shouldn’t, if he was making it worse when it had been years for her, but he couldn’t just ignore it. Not again. “It was hard without you, Barry,” she said with a brief look towards him. She moved to sit on the edge of the couch, facing him with her hands on her lap as she waited for him to join her. “You know I struggled without you.”

He nodded as he sat beside her. “But you kept it together, kept everyone together.” He encouraged, half confused about the switch during that time, half-worried there hadn’t been a real switch and she’d just bottled it up instead.

“Barely, especially myself,” she shrugged. “Some days it was like I forgot who I was, who I was supposed to be, and why I…” she swallowed before sitting up straighter. “Why I had to keep trying,” she finished in a whisper. “Knowing there was a chance you’d come back, it helped, but…” her eyes shone with tears and even though he knew it had been years for her, her emotion was almost as raw as it had been then.

“Iris.” He quickly moved closer to her, cupping her cheek and meeting her eyes without any of the hesitation he’d had in the past. This was his wife; this was their time.

With a quiet smile, Iris reached up and wrapped her hand over his wrist, holding his hand to her cheek. “I missed you so much that sometimes I wished…” she inhaled a shaky breath and Barry waited, giving her the time. “Sometimes I thought that having an evil, time-remnant you would have been better than no you,” she continued, her eyes lowering away from his and he saw shame flash across her features. “And…” she paused; Barry felt as she slowly inhaled, almost readying herself. “When you…when you left, I didn’t understand why you had to suffer for what had happened, after everything you’ve done, how many people you’ve saved, but…” her focus lifted again, meeting his eyes. “ _I_ was supposed to die.” She emphasised with a lift of her eyebrows.

He hadn’t been expecting that. A heavy dread quickly formed in his stomach. “Iris –” he tried to cut in but she talked over him.

“That was the future the speedforce knew, and we changed it, to save _me_. And part of me started to think…I had killed a version, a piece, of you,” she turned into his hand still against her cheek. She stilled like that for a moment and Barry watched as she drew strength. “Maybe I didn’t deserve any you.” She said only half-turning back so her words were somewhat muffled against his hand.

“Nothing could be further from the truth,” he said fiercely, unable to keep quiet. Iris’ eyes met his, giving him the moment. “We are meant to be together. This earth – all Earths across the multiverse, any future that can exist, any timeline – Flashpoint – it’s you and me, Iris.” He promised with a teary smile. It had always been them, it would always be them, no matter what.

Her mouth quirked as she stared at him. “I’m okay, Barry,” she assured him. “I’ve dealt with what happened with Savitar, maybe as much as I’m ever going to be able to. I wish it had been different, but it wasn’t,” she let the moment sit as they both thought about it, about how else things could have gone. “I have to keep moving, we have to keep moving. Especially now, for our daughter.” She said confidently. The shift was obvious. She was a wife, and a mother, with responsibilities to the people she loved. Strong, fearless, unstoppable. And he was so proud of her for it, he was, but he wasn’t as ready for the shift. He hadn’t pushed her since they’d found out why Nora was really here, allowing her strength to carry them all through, but he had to push her now. Even Iris’ force of will might not be enough to stop him disappearing in crisis; he had to accept that, they both did.

“Iris,” he said softly. “Even if we can’t…change everything…” he continued slowly, carefully.

“No, we will. We have to.” She hit back and it validated the choice to encourage her vulnerability.

“Hey,” he cupped her other cheek, resting the heels of his palms by her jawline. “Iris West-Allen,” he started, hoping she’d understand his point about how much they had made it through already. “Even if we can’t find a way to change it…I will find a way to come back to you.” He vowed.

Her face crumbled and she closed her eyes. “I can’t be without you again, Barry.” She whispered as a single tear escaped. He brushed it away gently before it could fall.

He waited until she opened her eyes again. “You can, because I’ll come back,” He stared at her, hoping she believed him. “Nothing is going to keep me away from you, Iris. I won’t let it,” he continued. “I’ll come back.” He repeated.

Finally, she nodded. “I love you.” She said, her eyes shining with emotion.

Barry couldn’t stop the smile he felt. He’d never needed anything else. “I love you.” he vowed before meeting her lips with his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> <https://secondfromtheright.tumblr.com/>


End file.
